The present invention relates to direct drive rotary internal combustion engine, and in particular a direct drive, rotary internal combustion engine, that is simple, durable, light weight and foolproof, that can provide a high torque in lower engine rotation state.
The rotary internal combustion engine possess fewer parts, have no valves, light weight, simple in design and balanced, they have superior breathing and therefore greater efficiency.
The rotary combustion engine uses a rotor that revolves around a shaft. The tips of the rotor remain in constant contact with the engine inner walls forming combustion chambers as it rotates; the rotary has four phases in its combustion cycle, which means it is an Otto Cycle engine. They are intake, compression, combustion, and exhaust, unlike the conventional piston engine; the fuel air mixture is swept along, so the four phases take place in different areas of the engine. In a typical rotary engine, the rotor is mounted on a large circular lobe on the engine shaft; this lobe is offset from the centerline of the shaft, and acts like the crank handle on a winch, giving the rotor the leverage it needs to turn the engine shaft. As the rotor orbits inside the housing, it pushes the lobe around in tight circles, turning three times for every one revolution of the rotor.
Typical rotary engines complete one sequence of suction, compression, combustion and exhaust in one rotor eccentric revolution, and therefore there is such disadvantage that a high engine torque is not achieved unless the operation of the engine becomes a high rotation speed. The size of the combustion chamber is limited and therefore the conversion of chemical fuel energy, to mechanical rotational energy, may be less than optimal. Further more a complicated mechanism is needed to cause the rotor to rotate eccentrically with respect to the engine output shaft, which results in increase in cost and decrease in efficiency.
The object of this invention is to overcome the disadvantages of known internal combustion rotary engine.
Another object of this invention is to provide a reliable, low weight, low cost, high output, direct drive rotary engine, by which it is possible to output a high engine torque at low engine speed, that is adaptable to all ranges of engine applications including aviation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a foolproof engine specially when grouped in multi rotor inline arrangement (FIG. 4). Further it will give a new outlook at the productions of miniature rotary combustion engines as will as monster rotary combustion engines for large applications.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a rotary internal combustion engine, comprising a rotor housing within which is mounted a cylindrical rotor co-axially fixed to an engine shaft and adapted to receive a plurality of extendable and retractable sliding walls. The rotor is rotatably mounted inside the rotor housing, a burnt gas pressure bearing surface formed by a wall defining a notch on the rotor adjacent to the blast-guiding hole to efficiently convert it into rotational energy for the rotor.
The fuel/air mixture is ignited using a spark plug or combustion means, exhaust gases are essentially urged from the combustion chambers, such as through an exhaust port.
The burnt gas blast is provided by a blast-guiding hole formed in the rotor housing, ignitor mounted at the end of the blast-guiding hole in the rotor housing, the blast-guiding hole having its length from the position of the hole from which the blast started. Energy from combustion directed along one direction during the combustion cycle of the engine.
The extendable retractable sliding walls are mounted in the rotor in a radial arrangement; springs are positioned under each sliding wall to control their sliding and retracting movements. These sliding and retracting movements define the working chambers of the engine as the rotor rotates. The working chambers are an intake chamber, compression chamber, combustion chamber, expansion chamber and an exhaust chamber, wherein Otto cycle are carried out once for each sliding wall on the rotor each turn of the engine shaft.
In one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an air/fuel mixture supply using fuel injection means for providing a suitable air/fuel mixture to the compression chamber.
The moving engine parts are adequately lubricated, and those portions of the engine, which are in communication with each other and require to be sealed in order for the engine to operate, are so sealed.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rotary internal combustion engine cycle, wherein the operation thereof is defined by the following phases: air/fuel intake phase, compression phase, combustion phase, expansion phase and exhaust phase. All five phases are repeated over for each sliding wall, each 360 degrees of rotation.
Advantages of the present invention are a more efficient conversion of chemical fuels energy to mechanical energy more power to weight ratio and fewer mechanical parts at lower costs.